Love is all you need
by xHouse-Wilsonx
Summary: A group of short stories inspired by songs. That I believe inspire a small scene between a pairing in the series. Includes HouseWilson, HouseCameron, CamronCuddy, CameronChase and possibly ChaseForemen later on.
1. All you need is love

"_No one you can save, that can't be saved."_

The familiar words rang in the brunet's ears as he stood, hands planted firmly on hips glaring ferociously at the balding male. The oncologist heaved a sigh as his copper eyes meet cobalt ones. The scene was familiar to both males as it happened quite frankly on a regular basis.

Smiling up at the male the elder of the two continued to fiddle and spin an antique cane around his slender digits. They were friends, colleagues and rumour had it much, much more. But then again in the eyes of the elder, wiser male that was just Cuddy's was of entertaining herself when he was being a good boy (of course it wasn't, it had actually started with the nurses). Which in all fairness didn't happen often, but then again there was rumours spreading much like wild fire of the relationship between Dr. Cuddy and Dr. Cameron (started by the male himself much to a blonde wombat's distaste and dislike, not that he cared). "What brings you to my office Jimmy?" He asked after a moment of simply staring.

"You paged me." Replied the younger and more patient male. Watching the male's eyes light up, much like a child at Christmas (or in his case Hanukah) he cocked a light brow knowing he wasn't getting back to his patients anytime soon.

Grinning the male continued to twirl the cane. "That I did," he began pausing momentarily to turn the music in the background up a notch. "Do you know why I did?" He continued smirking slightly.

"Knowing you, you were bored, decided you wanted some entertainment found out I was with a patient so paged me." He replied simply, not removing his hands from his hips. James Wilson was a respected Oncologist, in fact he was the head of Oncology but did that stop his friend. Oh no that actually usually egged him on.

Scratching his stubble the other male grinned once again. "That may or may not have been one reason but no." He began standing, wobbling ever so slightly before leaning on the cane heavily he limped to the taller younger male. "This was the real reason though." He added grabbing the tie belonging to Dr. Wilson wrapping his slender fingers around the silk and tugging the male down into a back breaking kiss.

"_All you need is love."_


	2. Should I stay or should I go?

"_Should I stay or should I go?" _

Arguments were always a big part of the relationship between Dr. James Wilson and Dr. Gregory House. They just happened every now and again. You couldn't stop them, as many a nurse, intern and Cuddy had learnt. They were just natural for the pair. Of course they'd kiss and make up, usually in front of the whole staff in the canteen if House had anything to do with it.

This time however it was big, not just the usual insult hurling every now and again that usually caused Cuddy and the ducklings to avoid the pair. No this was insults, ignoring each other (even in bed, but no one need know about that) and of course the distinct lack of sex which had House going back to his grumpy old man frame of mind and James to his stressed over worked one.

Sitting on the balcony wall he stared at the male through the glass door. Fiddling with the top of his cane he glanced across the front grounds of the hospital.

Glancing up he noticed the older male, frowning deeply, was he there just to put him off? Most probably. Standing up her threw his pen on to the wooden desk heading for the door, opening and stepping out on to the balcony. "What do you want?" He hissed his arms crossed over his chest almost protectively.

Frowning, the male stood, leaning heavily against the cane, he glared daggers at the other male. How dare he? He had the right to be there. "I was getting some fresh air, is that alright?" He snapped in reply, moving closer to the small wall that separated the two sides. He knew that James was pissed but just to snap at him for no apparent reason? That really was pissed in James' books; he must have had a bad day. "How's Nurse Robinson?" He asked sneering at the male.

Scowling, the taller of the males stepped over the small wall standing inches away from the other male. "I wouldn't know, since I don't know him." He hissed moving his face closer to the males. His partner seemed to been believing the rumours going around the hospital that the legendary Panty Peeler was up to his old tricks again, it was of course bull.

Gripping at the handle to the antique cane supporting him, he glared into those copper eyes that he'd come to adore (once again not that anyone need know that.) Suddenly he reached out shoving the male side ways and against a wall.

Stumbling backwards the male hit the wall with a grunt. Watching the older male move towards him he took the opportunity to grab the male's t-shirt pulling him into a rough kiss, his grip loosening after a while as the other male returned it his hands at the younger doctor's hips.

"_It's always tease, tease, tease." _


	3. Rebel Rebel

"_Rebel, Rebel how could they know?"_

Dark curls brushed over exposed skin as the female bounced down the stairs as fast as the pair of red stilettos would allow her. Her plain skirt brushing against her tight clad legs. She was an hour into work and already being paged every other minute. Hurrying through the lobby breathing an occasional "Good morning," to fellow members of staff she headed for her office.

Leaning against the mahogany desk the woman glared daggers at the reason she was here. Her boss, the man was pathetically immature at times. Watching the older female enter the room she stood straight her arms, which had been folded, fell to her sides. "Good morning Dr. Cuddy." She greeted in her polite was of doing so as a smile spread along her glossed lips.

Watching the younger female move she smiled. "Good morning." She replied before turning her attention to the reason why she was here. Sighing gently she moved around the desk and to her chair dropping herself, gracefully for a woman in stilettos, into it. Glaring at the male who sat fiddling with something between his fingers, from what she could tell a tie but she wouldn't press that right at the moment, not really paying any great deal of attention to either women. "House," she snapped grabbing his attention away from the silk garment, "You've been here twenty minutes what have you done to upset Dr. Cameron already?" She pressed leaning forward on the desk.

Shrugging the male continued to toy with magenta coloured tie. Rolling her eyes the younger of the females pushed a hand through her cocoa curls. "He's refusing to allow us treatment on a patient." She explained simply. "This woman needs it but he doesn't believe so." She continued.

Scratching her forehead the older female sighed reading through the file, the patient had cancer and House wanted to postpone treatment? Cocking a dark brow she looked up at the male. "Start treatment now," she began eyeing his facial features which had by this time twisted into a look of protest, "or be on clinic duty every holiday of this year." She finished. Nodding the male stood, reluctantly, eyeing the two female before leaving wandering over to another male, who was leaning against the main desk chatting to a young nurse.

Standing the female smiled at the younger. "Thanks for paging me," she said rather sweetly for herself before moving around the desk and towards the large double doors. Stopping as a pale hand gripped at her arm she frowned looking down at the younger doctor.

Standing on the balls of her feet the female pressed her glossed lips gently against those of her employers her eyes slipping closed as the grip on the other females arm tightened.

"_Hot tramp, I love you so!"_


	4. How you remind me

**AN:** I forgot to put these in the others, but I do not own any of the characters, if I did they'd be locked in my closet. I also don't own any of the songs they belong to The Beatles, The Clash, David Bowie and now Nickelback. Thank you for reading, reviews are all ways nice. This one was suggested to me by a friend, she knows who she is.

"_It's not like you didn't know that,_

_I said I love you and I swear I still do."_

Shouting, neigh roaring poured out of every hole in 122B Baker Street as the two males continued their argument. The living room, gloomy and badly lit, held the extremely agitated and annoyed males. "I didn't do anything with her!" Screamed the younger of the two, his voice now harsh from the hours of shouting. "I don't even know her." He added just as loud and hoarse.

"Oh so her top just leapt off of her and on to the floor?" He asked deliberately patronizing the younger male. He was hurt for God's sake he'd walked in on him standing there and topless woman behind him, just a tad suspicious. He'd done the big boy thing though and left it until home time (of course he left the building almost immediately.) They'd been through this already, at least twice, but House wasn't finished.

"She was new, she didn't realise it was the male's changing rooms." Explained the weary, thirty-something-year-old male. Scratching his forehead he allowed his copper eyes to wander and be meet by cobalt ones. It was the truth, he'd walked in she'd been getting undressed, he'd turned to leave and House had entered. James hadn't what so ever flirted with anyone since the relationship between him and House had grown to something a little more then just friends.

"Of course she did," he began only pausing momentarily to meet the males gaze with a glare that could have made Hitler stop in his tracks, "you're a fucking idiot. I warned you what would happen if you did something like this again." He replied, the grip tightening sufficiently around the handle of his cane, on which he leant heavily.

Losing and battle is never a fun thing but James Wilson had his limitations, fair enough they were higher for House then most people but even he'd had enough. "You're an arse, and goes to show how much you care for me." He began only to pause momentarily to gather thoughts and twist his facial features into a scowl. "I've lived with you for nine months now, I put up with the fact you steal my food, my ties and you drink when you promised you wouldn't. You're a hypocrite and fucking arse." He finished his voice barely over a whisper from the amount of shouting he'd participated in that evening. Turning he grabbed his grey woollen trench coat heading for the door. He loved the man but if he wasn't going to believe him then why should he stay? He'd had enough of this with Julie, let alone Greg.

"Thanks for noticing." He sneered in return watching the male go to leave. "I'm not finished!" He roared only to be meet with the sound of the front door to 122B Baker Street slamming. He'd done it again; he'd pushed someone he loved away a little further. Damn it.

"_It must have been so bad,_

_Cause living with me must of damn near killed you."_


End file.
